Juan Aguacate
Juan Aguacate is the main protagonist of Guacamelee!, a PlayStation Network beat-em' up game. He is one of AdamGregory03's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. BIOGRAPHY HERO DETRÁS DE LA MÁSCARA TBA... THE LEGACY OF JUAN AGUACATE *''Guacamelee!'' (PSN) Arcade Opening Juan and Tostada are seeing El Presidente, who tells them that someone has stolen the family jewels to be inherited by his daughter. He makes an offer for the two to retrieve them and bring whoever stole them to justice. Juan and Tostada agree and set off after the culprit. Rival Name: Unknown Reason: Unknown Connection: Unknown Ending El Presidente thanks Juan and Tostada for retrieving the family jewels, and offers them a reward, though they both decline. The scene cuts to Juan and Tostada on the rooftops, talking about the experience they just had. Juan then says, as he glows with the AP's energy, that all criminals will be sorry. Gameplay Being a luchador, Juan relies heavily on powerful strikes and moving around quickly. However, he is also one of the heavier characters, maing his mobility limited. Movelist * (Square Moves) **'Punch Combo' - * (Triangle Moves) * (Circle Moves) **'Verde Uppercut' - + Supers *'Tostada's Assistance' (Level 1) - Tostada will appear and dash forward in an attack, KOing any opponents she hits with her attack. *'Macho Power' (Level 2) - Juan flashes, posing every time. Anyone caught interrupting him with an attack is instantly KO'd. *'Cinco de Mayo's Revenge' (Level 3) - Juan punches the ground, which sends the opponents to the undead world. There, the opponents are zombified, move slower, and can't attack or jump. Juan can KO any zombified opponents with regular attacks until time is up. Tuants & Quotes Tuants *'El Supremo!:' Juan flexes and says "¿Crees que es un rival para Juan Aguacate?", which means "You think you are a match for Juan Aguacate?". *'By Any Other Name:' Juan holds out a rose, sniffs it, then throws it away. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"Miedo de mí, yo soy Juan Aguacate!" (Fear me, I am Juan Aguacate!) **"Será mejor que te rindas ahora, amigo." (You'd better give up now, friend.) **"Una elección muy inteligente." (A very smart choice.) *'Pre-Match:' **"Hola, los combatientes!" (Hello, combatants!) *'Item Pick-Up:' **"¿Qué es esto?" (What is this?) **"¡Lo tengo!" (Got it!) *'Succesful KO:' **"¡Victoria!" (Victory!) **"Un blanco fácil." (An easy target.) *'Respawn:' **"Usted ha cometido un error tonto amigo." (You've just made a foolish mistake, friend.) **"Tengo sólo unos pocos rasguños." (I have only a few scratches.) Intros & Outros Entrances *'Make Way for Luchador:' Juan walks into the stage and says "Hola, los combatientes!". *'Cinco de Mayo:' An undead enemy tries to attack Juan, but Juan punches it away. *'Meet Juan Aguacate:' Juan takes some steps forward and poses at the camera. *'Chicken Out: '''Juan enters in his chicken form and turns human. Winning Screen *'Fácil Victoria:' Juan flexes at the camera. *'Invincible Lucha:' Juan holds up a rose and tosses it to the audience, where girls go crazy over it. *'Win for the Living:' Juan is seen holding the skull of an undead enemy. *'Macho Man: Juan does the pose seen in this picture: [link] Losing Screen *If using '''Fácil Victoria: Juan angrily stomps the ground. *If using Invincible Lucha: Juan falls over unconscious, holding a white flower to his chest. *If using Win for the Living: Undead enemies dogpile over Juan, trying to drag him to the undead world. *If using Macho Man: Juan walks away in disgust. Costumes El Luchador! Default costume. Basically his standard appearance, as in the picture above. *'Basic:' Blue and green mask, blue pants, gold belt *Green and yellow mask, brown pants, silver belt *Pink and red mask, silver pants, bronze belt *Cyan and purple mask, crimson pants, white belt Casual Wrestler Juan wearing his casual clothing. Unlocked by reaching Rank 10 with Juan Aguacate. *'Basic:' White shirt, red belt and ascot, blue pants *Green shirt, blue belt and ascot, yellow pants *Orange shirt, brown belt and ascot, green pants *Cyan shirt, pink belt and ascot, purple pants Minions *Tostada (Rank 8) *El Presidente's Daughter (DLC) Trivia *Juan is the third character to be animated with cel-shaded graphics, the other two being Sly Cooper and Kat. **He is also the third character to not speak English at all, the other two being Toro Inoue and, again, Kat. *Juan is the fourth character to imply death in his losing screens, the others being Big Daddy, Jak and Daxter, and Isaac Clarke. Category:Characters Category:AdamGregory03's Character Ideas Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Playable Characters